User talk:Pikmin Master
Hey I changed the mention of being able to change the name of the move in the PK Love article to reflect the same mention in the PSI Rockin, for consistency purposes. Not that I'm a stranger to simply adding information, I'm no stranger to wikis; I'm an admin for two of them. PK Love, as an example, was to keep concise with another article that included the same statement, except for with different names of course. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 23:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Lol weird, oh well. Nothing a few reverts can't fix. Kumatora was messed with as well. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 01:04, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Enemy pages Yeah I think it's a good idea to have separate articles for enemies. I'm too lazy for much wiki things lately to set out creating those articles though, because doing so would also require a new template, as well as establishing some general format for enemy articles. You can do some if you feel up for it and I can put some input later if you'd like. Even articles for individual items is a good idea, but that would be the same case; a new template would have to be drawn up. There are a few articles for items already so there's a sort of format established, but they're mostly stubs. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:45, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Your help in resolving an edit war Hey Pikmin Master, there's been a problem lately with Giygas as you might notice from its revision history. The wiki generally has been pretty quiet lately, but because you're one of the wiki's users who aren't pretty much one-time editors, your input in the wiki is fundamental. As you can see, the content being disputed is a tailored revision of my own (an explanation will follow) and a revision by . I say 'tailored' because my revision is concise to the method of structure used by every other article (particularly those for characters, as Giygas is such) on the wiki, in the Infobox appears the recently integrated Sprite parameter, and information originating from Wikipedia has been copyedited. The final difference is that the image used in the Infobox to depict the character is that of his true physical form in the story, rather than his shapeless figure which appears in EarthBound. IP user 24.111.47.54's revision uses content from before all of these updates I've described were made to the article, making it inconsistent. IP user 24.111.47.54's justification for reverting the version these updates results from the image used in the Infobox to depict the character (this user feels it is more necessary to depict the character not as it physically appears in the story, but as the more recognizable, 'mad' version seen at the climax of EarthBound). So a consensus with your input (as well as that of others) in which revision would be more beneficial to EarthBound Wiki would be much appreciated. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not sure. I mean, going by what I've seen on other wikis, especially wikis of high caliber, for instance, on WowWiki Illidan Stormrage (I don't know how familiar you are with the series, but he too is a character whose form takes on a change, though not to the extent Giygas does between games) has an article covering his entire background in prose, rather than in multiple articles which refer its reader to a following article covering the next chapter in the character's history. It seems more reasonable to keep the subject limited to a single article as it makes for a more thorough biography and, using a wiki like Wikipedia for comparison, a nonfictional person generally wouldn't have several articles chronicling their history in the way that this method would require the Giygas article to be split (what I mean is that for example, someone wouldn't have an article dedicated to their lives post-presidency, and then a See also section referring the viewer to continue their reading in another article dedicated to their life in office), and if this did happen, it would likely be because there would be enough information to do so, as opposed to the Giygas article which would in that case be divided into two stubs unlikely to see further (significant) growth. :I personally think my article revision is superior to the content that IP user 24.111.47.54, as this revision is outdated. The only content that is any possible need of altering is the heavily debated Infobox image. Then again the Illidan Stormrage article I linked you to as an example earlier uses the characters more known form, but at the same time I don't believe his original form was ever depicted in anything beyond Blizzard's art anyways. I don't know... You're welcome to leave a message on Talk:Giygas if you'd like, that's where myself and the IP user have taken this discussion anyways. I totally forgot to mention that in the message I sent you yesterday, haha. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Offering help Yeah, I've found Starmen's database useful in the recording of enemy stats and battle sprites for Infoboxes. I've been using Starmen.net and their ZIP sprite collections for the maintenance around here. There's been significantly more edits than usual though, so I'm a bit behind in the maintenance, but I'm getting there. It's good to see more people lending their contributions at least. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) The Main Page This is the person who is in charge of editing the main page, right? How come I don't see a Mother pop-up menu under the search bar? Are some of the Mother 1 related articles still imcomplete? Beta Knight 03:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Aid Request :DEAD? Wow, you're right. Though I think the whole "not gonna send Mother over here" got some people down, including me. Still, it's not gonna DIE, it's just gonna sit here forever... βeta Knight 22:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Do you know of any users on other wikis who might see their way to heading over here? Exdeath64 04:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) My bad Sorry, that was meant has a vandalism deterrent. I will unlock it until you post the new article, and if you can update the news to say we have 500+ articles, that would be fine as well. Exdeath64 18:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Data VixenWindstorm's back. Exdeath64 05:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Forum I wish. But unfortunately, our community is quite small. If you can think of a way to get people interested. Go for it, I would love to see our community and forum expand. You might want to try asking around Starmen.net. I have tried, but for some reason, I cannot post on their forums. Exdeath64 20:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) More Members Pikmin Master, Maybe I can get you a new batch of members, but it will take weeks! I will try to find as many members as I can! Ex Death, you have to help me! I am in deep!! -Kirbybound573 About the Editing War against Giygas What is this about? I haven't read the full article, but I know something is wrong. Need any help? Like I said above, I will try my best to find new members. Giygas is going DOWN!! Mother 4 fanproject Has you might of noticed (thanks for fixing that by the way, could of sworn I had it taken care of...ah well.), there is a new fangame in the works. I have authorized coverage of this project due to the fact it seems to actually be going somewhere, and due to Itoi pretty much retiring this is likely the only way we are going to get new items to cover. Lets face it, if we don't infuse some new stuff we will completely die out. I am going to try to hook in some of the regulars over there, but it is not likely. Thanks for continuing to watch after the wiki despite it slowing down to almost nothing. Exdeath64 01:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) The project is not affiliated with us, though I would like to get it that way. I will be contacting Chiasu shortly, perhaps even this evening. Exdeath64 02:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Here is the base transcript of the open letter to the Mother 4 project. Transcript To the leader of the Mother 4 project. Greetings I am Exdeath64, the Administrator over at the EarthBound wiki. We are committed to being a comprehensive database for the entire Mother series. Now, has you are likely aware, due to being part of Starmen.net, since the release of Mother 3, Itoi has announced he does not plan to continue the series. This presents a serious problem for our wiki, where do we get new content? I pondered this for a while, and eventually, I found my way here. I have been following your progress for a while, and after comparing it to some similar fan efforts. You have something different. Your work is professional, original, and quite creative. I have determined that your "Mother 4" is probably the closest thing we are ever going to see to a continuation of the Mother series, barring Itoi returning, which due to his advanced age is unlikely. Anyway, I am rambling. What I am getting at here is that we wish to not only affiliate ourselves with you, but to utilize our resources with the wikia system to add the data from your project to our wiki and to help you in any way we can so that this project reaches fruition. Now, if you are actually interested, feel free to contact me with any questions. Just find my userpage at the Mother wiki (http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, a link to my userpage is listed on the main page). If you don't want to talk to me directly, feel free to track down PikminMaster. He's my right hand man on the wiki, and can help you if I am unavailable. Reply We have gotten a reply from Chiasu. He has requested specific information on just what we need and will do to help the project. I cannot believe this actually worked...Exdeath64 21:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) And another member of the staff replied on the Mother 4 page... I’ve never seen this before, but I like the sound of it. We’ll have to wait for Chaisu’s official response to this, but as a staff member, that knows the other staff members well, we’d like nothing more than to see something like this. Unfortunately, I also can guess that you’d have to wait to incorporate the project to your site in the level of detail you have done (quite impressively, I will add) with the previous installations of the series until final release. This is due to multiple aspects of development: For one, Mother 4 is being developed with alot of love and care, with alot of ideas being funneled down into an ever developing mold. It’s likely that if alot of the information that could be released at this point would be altered, removed, or replaced by the time final release was made. Beyond that, Mother 4’s team has decided, for the reason above, private reasons, the desire to handle almost every aspect of Mother 4 as Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi would approach it themselves, that production would be, for the most part, confidential, though we will make updates, such as trailers, screenshots, and developer blogs (which is what this site is). We also answer any questions asked to the best of our ability. I’d say that if you’d like something to do in the time being, you could create an article relating to us and the development process, keeping track of what we release, say, do, etc. I personally enjoy it when Mother 4 gets a bit of publicity. Also, I’ll see what I can do to get a “General discussion” and “Contact us” page set up. Thank you for your interest in our project. You Don't have M3? What do you mean? Like you don't have the emulator and rom? Or you ACTUALLY had the real cartridge? βeta Knight 22:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Suggestion If you need suggestions for featured articles, I'll shamelessly endorse the Dr. Andonuts page I played a major role in rewriting, lol. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 22:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Sorry about that; I hadn't gone back that far in the Featured Articles. And before I forget, I'm just moving your reply on my talk page to the "Questions/Replies" section just to keep it organized. Sorry to bother you! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 00:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wife of Ness's Mother Thanks for catching that! I'm still laughing about how I managed to not see the problem with that phrase after the first time I added it and the second time I edited the page...whoops... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 00:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured Article assistance Got it! Thank you! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 21:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC)